A Scar of the Past
by iamnotcandace
Summary: Luke Castellan ran away from home which means leaving his mom. He left because he wanted to learn about things about his dad. On his way, he met Thalia Grace, a girl that helped him experience hope, friendship, and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

_I just finished reading The Last Olympian and these are my words for it: THE BEST BOOK OF THIS MILLENIUM!_

_It was epic, I'm telling you that! And so to move into the story a little further, I'm gonna write something for you guys out there._

_Going back in the story, Luke... well, you know…_

_I've planned to write this thing because as I was reading The Last Olympian, it mentioned a lot of things about Luke's life. As well as the other four books._

_So, let's take a look on Luke's life and how he started._

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series because they belong to the oh-so-talented (and my hero) Rick Riordan! Because if I do own the series, I might erase all unwanted characters namely Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

Anyways, moving on with Luke's life…

* * *

><p>Well, I know I was supposed to say hello but I got a lot of things wrapped in my mind right now. Like what the heck was I supposed to do with this stupid plan of mine. But before that, a question always pooped out of my head just like whom my father was… and what the heck was wrong with mom…<p>

Okay, let me just first introduce myself so you guys will have a clue to know who I really am.

My name is Luke Castellan. I don't prefer myself as "Castellan" since that's my mother's last name and I certainly don't want other people to know I'm connected to her.

My dad's leaving is my explanation for her… not normal behavior.

I'm nine years of age and I'm in third grade. No. I'm supposed to be in third grade but I don't honestly learn anything from my teacher because I pretty much ruin her discussion with all the random actions I make. Emphasis on random.

And I have dyslexia. A disorder of the eyes wherein the letters swam in front of me. In other words, I don't understand any of the things I read because I basically _can't _read.

So, I asked my mom, who would always agree on anything I want, for me to just stay home and to _enjoy _her company.

And yeah. I could say I pretty much hated her company so that leads to all this things that was bumping into my brain right now.

_I already planned this, _I told myself. _There's no reason for you to chicken out._

In that moment, I slung the prepared backpack in my shoulder and rushed downstairs. To where my mom was making lunch for me. A bundle of peanut butter sandwiches. Chunks of peanut butter was scattered on the floor with the company of dough and other baking ingredients.

Well, a little thing about my mom: She is _not_ normal.

She smiled when she saw me, "Oh, Luke. Just in time. I prepared-"

"Hey, mom." I said, trying to smile but failed. "I'm just going outside to do something."

Her eyes went confused. "Why?"

"You know. Nine year olds." I said impatiently. "Play time."

She giggled happily and clapped her hands in delight. "That's wonderful, Luke. Why don't you go play and then be back for lunch! I'll prepare cookies and the goods!"

By that she started being busy.

I turned around and was about to head to the door when I noticed a huge envelope in the doorway.

Being ADHD and all that, curiosity is always one of my specialty so I picked it up and stepped outside.

I opened the letter and it was printed in forms or symbols that wasn't English.

But I can say that I can completely understand it.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this! It's the first chapter so, it's a little short but I try to make longer chapters next time. And I know that it had quite a few details. So, please I need you help. I need you to tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks again.<br>_

- Candace 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, mah peepz! How's it going? Hope you had a great day.

But most importantly, hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

><p>Everyone shall think about the environment, you know what I mean? If you don't well, let me explain.<p>

There was this big envelope, about the size of a long folder. You opened that envelope, out comes a big paper. It was the size of a long bond paper. Then you unfold that letter.

You read it only to realize it was a little short. It was short that I only read five words.

_Dear May,_

_ Tell Luke to be careful_

_ -Anonymous_

Whoever this Anonymous person is, he probably should think first before writing letters. Of course, I would be careful. Why won't I be? Aside from that, I would like to tell that person thank you very much for that wonderful letter that would surely help me with what I am planning. Yes. I would remember to be careful, thank you for your concern.

Gee. Like I would want to be careless with this runaway plan.

Not to mention that he actually think that my mom would read that letter.

And so, I crumpled the crappy paper and throw it in the air. It dropped in the sidewalk, not twenty feet away from me.

"Hmph." I picked up my bag and slung it again on my shoulder. Weird. It was heavier. I looked around me, deciding where to go. It was almost late afternoon but it was hard to tell because the sun was covered with clouds it looked like it was going to rain.

Just then, a breeze passed through me. Then it blew the paper away. The paper moved faster than I could imagine. I noticed the paper getting smaller. No. That's not it. It was actually turning to dust. After that, it flew with the wind.

That was weird and creepy. Much creepier than my mom and that's saying a lot.

But again, my curiosity overpowered me and I walked toward the direction the paper turned to nothing.

Despite the weight of my bag, I still didn't check it out. I was too interested on the world I was about to face.

Walking to the east, I didn't look back behind me.

…

After walking for like, a lot of miles, I finally reached my destination.

The playground. This wasn't exactly the right place to settle but it was a lot better than my house. I mean, my mom's house. I ain't gonna go back there.

I went straight to the nearest playhouse. It was half the size of my bathroom but it was fine to me. Dropping my bag, I got into all-fours because you can't honestly fit inside if you don't do that. I slipped and I finally went it easily.

My brain told me that I needed sleep pretty badly so I decided to take a nap. Using my bag as the pillow, I lied down and closed my eyes.

…

A throne room was before me, it was grand and was sending me some bad emotions. Like I want to set things into fast-forward. It was difficult to move. My hands and feet seemed stuck.

Gray mist churned around the throne room, making me shiver, paralyzed. If this would continue any longer, I would scream. But as soon as I opened my mouth to do that, no sound was heard.

An invisible force seemed to extricate me from my difficulty as I finally had been able to raise my foot. Only to realize that the there was nothing to put my foot against but a dark pit stretching below me.

Too late to pull my foot back up, I fell down hundred feet below, screaming.

A voice echoed through the darkness, sending vibration through my system.

"_Help me rise, my little hero_." It boomed. The voice was old – No. that the type of voice grandparents has- It was old like ancient. Ancient and powerful.

The voice seemed to pull me closer to the abyss. I lost all my strength as I struggled to get free from that force.

The voice laughed a booming laugh, amused of my misery.

After that, the scene changed.

I was standing in the forest floor, it was raining, and a girl stood about two feet away from me. She was covered with mud, her eyes red with all the crying. Her hair was covered with twigs and sticking every direction possible. She was holding a stick.

She was hiding underneath a big tree to not get soaked as the rain poured. According to her facial features and my assumption, she was at least seven years old.

Her shoulders twitched as she muttered, "Help me, Father. Please."

A flash of lightning strikes the sky.

…

I woke with a start as I realized that it was also raining.

There was this annoying rhythm as the rain beat against the roof of the playhouse. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the little window. The dark was the thing that I saw.

Weird.

Somebody was knocking on the door, adding noise to the raindrops.

As soon as I opened the little door of the playhouse, something furry and smelly- emphasis on smelly- was waiting for me to go outside.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, guys!<p>

Who do you think was waiting for him?

LOL. It doesn't take a genius to guess who it is.

Peace out!

-Candace


	3. Chapter 3

_I know. I'm not feeling the lazy syndrome today so I'm gonna update._

_Anyway, Happy reading!_

_Oh and take note, Luke was nine years old when he ran away and he was fourteen when he got to camp. See the time differences?_

* * *

><p>Something smelly was overpowering the whole house.<p>

"Phew." I said. "What the heck was that?"

Somebody who has to be a kid like me answered. "Reporting for duty- What the-?" his eyes widened when he saw me.

I finally stepped outside and was greeted by an older kid. He has to be thirteen or fourteen. Who know-or cares. He looked grumpy and I wondered if he owned this place and wanted it back.

"Look." I began. "I had this place and nobody was in it so I decided to-"

"Hey, kid." He stared at me from foot to toe. "You don't look like a girl to me…" he murmured to himself.

What? He thinks I'm a girl?

"Do I look girly to you?" I raised my fist.

"Kid, what's your name?" he asked, appraising my appearance.

"What's it to you?" I growled at him. Nobody called me a girl much or less doubt me of being one.

"I'm looking for a girl. Well, it has to be a girl unless your name is Thalia?" he asked me, his eyes searching everywhere.

"Nope."

"You know anyone named like her?"

"Nope."

"What's your name then?" he asked me.

"I'm gonna answer your question if you're gonna tell me where's the stench coming from?" My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Down." He answered quickly. "Your name?"

"Luke."

"Luke…?"

"Just Luke."

He seemed to be remembering something… "I kinda heard that name before… Was it a child of Her-?"

"Who are you?" I asked him, looking at his troubled face. He looked like someone who needed sleep pretty badly. Or hungry at least.

"Grover Underwood." He stood up. Oh he didn't. He took his clutches to stand up. "Now, I gotta go. Gonna find a kid named Thalia. You wanna come with me?"

Now that you mentioned it, why not? Two is better than one, anyway. And he looked somebody who knew a lot of places. A pretty good company, if you ask me.

"Sure."

"Good. Let's get going then." He started walking.

I began to catch up with him. Despite the condition of his legs, he's pretty fast. Well, I could be fast. Faster than anybody.

"What happened to your legs, man?" I asked him curiously, staring at his limping form. Well, limping-in-fast-forward-form which looked really weird.

"No need for you to know that… How old are you?"

"Nine."

"What are you doing here? In the dark? Alone?" he looked at me like I was some crazy kid.

"Well, my mom kinda creep me out and I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows slammed together. "She hurts you or something?"

"Nope. She's kinda protecting me. Okay. She's overprotective that it's crazy."

"How is being over-protective crazy?"

I just shrugged. He wouldn't understand.

"Who's your father then?"

Blood boiled my skin. Anger impulse in my veins. Nobody asked me that question if he didn't wanna die.

"Do. Not. Even. Mention. Him." I hissed through my teeth, controlling my self.

"Okay. Chill down. Never again." He apologized quickly.

My anger slowed down. "Good."

…

We reached a forest. All my life, I've never been in one but apparently, this one doesn't look so welcoming. It was a place that has to be considered as DANGER ZONE in alarming big letters. I can feel the bad aura it's giving me, like when I had that dream…

Grover sniffed something, his nose circling the place. "I smell… nothing."

Well, I sure do smell something. I needed a shower pretty badly. And this guy bside me needed a much longer shower.

"Where are we?" I asked him, my eyes searching the place to.

"The forest."

Yeah. I'm not exactly seeing that right now. "I mean what part of the forest?" I hissed, looking sternly at him.

"Look, Luke." He told me. I always got irritated when somebody told me to look and mention my name afterwards.

"What?"

He smelled the air again, putting his hand in front of me, silencing me. Then his eyes widened. "Run."

"What?" I asked him, confused.

Something was growling from behind me, something… really smelly. No, not the stench but some kind of smelling evil or something. It reminded me of somebody who had a really bad aura.

Without thinking, I ran. So fast, it felt like I'm flying.

Some booming laugh filled the whole forest. "AMUSE ME."

* * *

><p><em>This is a little... short? <em>

_Thanks for reading! Yes, Grover is on the loose. I'll put Thalia soon! LOL._

_-Candace _


End file.
